


To Be a Witch’s Mate

by NyxKon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Fellswap Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Heat Cycles, Mage, Mages, Multi, NSFW, Other, Papyrus (Undertale) Knows More Than He Lets On, Papyrus x Reader - Freeform, Protective Papyrus (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Skeletons, Soulmates, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Undertale Sans, Undertale Skeletons in Heat, black x reader, blue x reader - Freeform, edge x reader - Freeform, everyone x reader - Freeform, mutt x reader, papyrus (Fellswap) - Freeform, polyamorous, reader is a witch, red x reader - Freeform, sans x reader, skeletons x reader, slim x reader, stretch x reader - Freeform, witch reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxKon/pseuds/NyxKon
Summary: Another Undertale AU fanfic (ongoing)(Do people still make fanfiction of Undertale?)Y/n is a very old witch and owns a mansion. She lives with her insanely rich best friends Aiden and Galan, but they work so much that they are rarely home. Because Y/n doesn't feel like working/socialising, her best friends decide to help her by putting up rooms in the house for rent. This catches the attention of 8 handsome skeletons. Experience living with the Undertale AU skeletons as Y/n. Blah blah... I've written this description far too many times, read the story fam.Disgusting self indulgent thing I've been wanting to write down. This is a self insert kind of story mostly from my point of view. Beware of grammar mistakes and plot holes. There will be chapters where the main character is a disaster bisexual.Find this story on Wattpad! Written by me BookAddict2021This story is heavily inspired by Skeletons Squatters and the Landlady by Tyrant_Tortoise🔞 Eventual smut! which means 18+ only🔞(I'll put warnings on the chapters)-slow updates-some cursing
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72





	1. Needing Rent (in more ways than one)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! This is my first official fanfiction and would very much appreciate some feedback (constructive criticism). Keep in mind this is mostly self indulgent, self insert kind of fanfiction. Main character is female (sorry guys). Though, I will most likely make a fanfiction with a male MC another time. Feel free to leave comments and such. This fanfiction is pretty chill and hella laid back, meaning that there will be slow updates. I am still drowning in college work so there could be long gaps of time between posting each chapter. Hope you enjoy the story! 
> 
> Mini guide:
> 
> sans (normal)  
> PAPYRUS (normal)  
> stretch (italic)  
> BLUE (italic)  
> red (bold)  
> EDGE (bold)  
> slim (italic + bold)  
> BLACK (italic + bold)

Y/n POV

It's been almost four years since monsters have surfaced from the Undergrounds. Yes, there were multiple Undergrounds. Four to be exact. No one knows why there are that many in one place and why they are nearly identical to one another. Though, I have a feeling it's got something to do with the layering of our current universal dimensions... Anyway back to what I was saying, not long after their arrival, the government had negotiated with the kings and queens and given them rights. Underground monsters have been living peacefully since. Give or take a few monster haters but overall they were treated okay.

After the surface monsters heard about the acceptance of the Underground monsters, the surface monsters began to come out of hiding. They demanded the same rights as the underground monsters and have also gained rights.

In this day and age people can walk about with monsters of both the underground and of the surface in peace. At least that's what I hear from Aiden and Galan. Don't hear too much about Mages and Witches though.

I rarely leave my house to find out. Monsters were cool way back then but ever since the idiot mages put them underground and humans started to hunt the Mystics and the Supernaturals, many surface monsters hid for the sake of surviving.

But things are different now. Humans and monsters are living their lives as they should. No more wars. No more hiding. At least I hope so.

"Y/n!" Aiden groans "You can't just live without getting a job! Eventually, your house will be taken from you if you don't do something."

I groan back in reply, " I have the potions and charms! I'll be fine selling them through Purgatorio. AND let's not forget the HUGE savings I have stored away."

Galan walks out from the kitchen with two mugs of coffee. "Y/n, Aiden is right, since monsters have surfaced from the underground, people won't be needing your healing spells and potions anymore now that monsters are offering their healing magic. You'll need to do more than sell potions. And those savings of yours can only keep you comfortable for a few decades." He says as he sets down our coffee.

Why do I have to work now if I've got centuries to wait?! "You both know that I don't have to worry about money and living comfortably." Why do they want me to work so badly?

"We know that, but we can't help but worry for you. What if we... you know... decide to leave? Start a family?" Galan wore a sad smile.

Right, I wouldn't want to hold them back from what they want. They have been dropping hints too. I'm going to miss being a part of this little family. I've been with them for decades. Eventually, they will have a family, grow old, and die. Leaving me in a lonely cycle. I can't have them take care of me forever. No matter how much I want them to. I've been an adult for centuries, I can care for myself. But damn if it didn't feel good to be a part of a family again. Even for a little while.

Both Aiden and Galan are CEOs of some of the biggest surface-monster-run companies. They sell monster-made products all around the world. The products they sell mostly are fashion related: clothing, jewellery, shoes, make-up, if it's fashion, they have it. Both are fithly rich, always dressed to the TENS (not the nines), and devilishly handsome. They are also very busy and are rarely home.

"Fine! Then what do you suggest I do? You know how I feel about working." It's not that I hate working, I would simply avoid working if I could.

Aiden was the first to perk up. "Well, this house is huge and Galan and I have been thinking about maybe offering rent. Say 3500 dollars per room a month? It's very cheap considering the quality of the house and how close it is to Ebott city!"

"It's only a suggestion, we could come up with other solutions. Doesn't this house get lonely while Aiden and I are out all the time?." Is Galan hinting that I'm LONELY?.......

I looked away not happy to admit that it does get lonely around here, "Yeah, but I don't like the thought of strangers walking around in my house."

"Well, you won't have a house for long if you don't do something. Besides, you will be a live-in landlady. You won't have to leave the house." Aiden responds.

Yeah, but I would eventually have to socialise with my housemates (oh, the horror!)... I don't think they understand the struggle of being extremely lonely while constantly having social anxiety. What if I don't like my new housemates? What if they don't like ME?! I have lots of money saved. I'll be fine! I can wait out the decades!

Ah, he's giving me THAT look. The look a mother gives when chastising their child... hold strong Y/n... hold strong...

I can't...

"Fine, but you guys are in charge of the paperwork." I groan in defeat.

"Glad we came to an agreement, Moonchild. But know that you will have to take on the paperwork eventually. We can't do your papers and our company's papers at the same time." Aiden say as he gets up to kiss my forehead.

Galan does the same. "You'll be fine, Starlight. Aiden and I have to go to work now, could you clean up the place while we're gone?"

"No problem, Gal." A small smile forms on my lips. I can never say no to them. "Thank you both for always looking out for me."

"You know that you will always be considered family to us, right?" Galan reassures.

"Yeah! Besides our future kid will want an Aunty~" Aiden clips happily.

Now THAT put a smile on my face. "Thanks guys, I really needed that."

I hug them both and watch as they leave. I then prepared to clean the house..... with magick of course.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Galan POV

Business as usual is going smoothly. Though, these weekly meetings do get tiring.

After Aiden and I finished our paperwork we decided to head out for some lunch. I remember one of my colleagues mentioning a café about half a block from here. "Hey love, I know of this really nice, monster-run café not too far from here. How about we try them out?"

"Of course baby, lead the way!" He says with a bright smile.

I love when my mate smiles at me like that. Like he's smiling at the most precious person in the world. I'm lucky to have him as my mate.

I return his smile with my own. "Alright, lets go."

Ever since the Underground monsters rose from beneath the mountain and expanded our knowledge in medicine and technology, they have made things that were thought to be impossible, possible. Like how couples of the same sex can procreate and have children. One day Aiden and I will have children of our own and live in a grand house next to Y/n.

We walk about half a block towards this lovely café with a sign that says "Muffet's." Everything was so cute!

"Baby! This place is amazing! Look at the little spiders! They have tiny aprons!" He cooed.

He was right. They had cute, little purple aprons on. I've decided that we are definitely taking Y/n here.

We took our seats and was given a menu by one of the adorable spiders. Once we finished choosing what we wanted to eat, a petite spider monster walked up to us and asked for our orders.

"Hello dearies, my name is Muffet and I'll be your server. What could I get you two today?" She says with a toothy grin.

Aiden decides to order for the both of us. "We'll have two spider club sandwiches and two waters, please."

"Is that all for you two?" She writes down our order.

"Yes, that will be all, thank you." I say.

"Alright, I'll be back with your food in about 10-15 minutes." She says then walks away.

After she leaves, Aiden and I start talking about the rent in Y/n's home and calculating how much per room along with house details and if it would affect the price. We were discussing about what kind of people would be okay for

Y/n to live with because of course we are doing this for her-

 _"excuse me, but i couldn't help but overhear your_ _conversation."_

Aiden and I look up to see a tall skeleton monster with an orange hoodie. He slouched a little bit but it seemed to add to the rugged charm.

 _"my family and i are looking for a place to settle, would your friend be okay with monsters?"_ The skeleton spoke with a slight rasp. Perhaps a smoker? Could Skeletons smoke?

"We as well as our friend are monsters so it should be fine." I look towards my mate.

"Yeah, it should be fine, how many people are in your family?" Aiden adds.

_"we have eight including myself."_

"Oh! We have more than enough rooms for you and your family. We should exchange numbers to discuss more on the topic." Aiden says while pulling out his phone.

The skeleton also pulls out his phone and exchanged numbers with Aiden, _"thank you. my bro and i have been looking for a good place to settle, i'm glad I found you two. my name is stretch, nice to meet you."_

"I'm Aiden and this is my mate Galan. It's also nice to meet you. I'm sure Y/n would be glad to meet you too." Aiden, always the gentleman.

Wow first day and we already have tenants. And eight of them too-

_"BROTHER! I HAVE BOUGHT THE SPIDER DOUGHNUTS MWEHEHE! OH! HELLO HUMANS!"_

Aiden and I turn our heads to the loud voice and see the most adorable skeleton dressed in what looked to be a light grey shirt, black jeans,a sky blue bandana with matching boots.

_"heh, hey bro, this is aiden and galan. looks like we may have found a home."_

_"MWEH! REALLY?!?!?! IM SO HAPPY!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH HUMANS!!!"_ The excitable skeleton exclaims. He looks like he's vibrating. How can one skeleton have so much energy? It kinda reminds me of Aiden when he talks about the video games he likes.

"Actually, my mate and I are werewolves, we are surface monsters." I correct with a patient smile.

 _"WOWIE! I'VE NEVER MET A WEREWOLF BEFORE THAT'S SO COOL!!! I AM THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE!!! NICE TO MEET YOU BOTH!"_ Oh stars, he struck a pose while holding the doughnut box. Protect him at all costs.

Just as he finished his introduction, Muffet had arrived with our food.

 _"welp, we'll leave you to your lunch, my bro and i will discuss the plans with the rest of our family. i'll text you, thanks again."_ He then waved at his brother to follow.

 _"I'LL SEE YOU AROUND!!!"_ He says while running off to Stretch.

Once they leave, I instantly turn to my mate, "Oh my stars, did you see how adorable Blue was?" I say with an emotion I can't quite describe. A cross between cute aggression and longing. Blues childlike attitude had me wondering how our future pups wouldbe like.

"Yes! Hah! So much energy! I love it! Think it's enough to liven up the house?" There's that smile again.

"I'm sure it is. Y/n is in for a surprise." I say with a laugh.

We continue our pleasant conversation while we ate our lunch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stretch POV

After the encounter with Aiden and Galan, Blue and I went back to the Royal Townhouse. All four versions of the king, queen, and kid lives here as well as all four versions of me and my bro.

_"PAPY! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?! WE'LL HAVE A PLACE FOR ALL OF US! GASP! MAYBE EVEN OUR OWN ROOMS!!!!"_

_"yeah bro."_ He continues his excited gushing.

It was getting real crowded, well, not as crowded after Alphys and Undyne (and their alternate versions) went to find a place of their own, but still pretty crowded. We (all the skeletons) agreed with Sans and Papyrus to start finding a place of our own.

We would have gotten our own houses but there aren't any more vacant houses near Ebott city.

When we arrive at the house Blue bounded through the door to tell everyone the news.

_"GUYS GUESS WHAT!-"_

Black cuts him off with a groan. **_"BLUE IT BETTER NOT BE SOMETHING STUPID."_**

I walk into the living room and give Black a glare. This edgy brat better watch his tone with my bro.

 _"HEY! NO NEED TO BE SO RUDE! ANYWAY, STRETCH MAY HAVE GOTTEN US A HOME!!!"_ He says with excitement.

 **"WHAT?! ASHTRASH WAS USEFUL FOR ONCE?"** Edge looked at me with disgusted shock. I shrug.

_"yeah, wanted to get everyone here to talk about it. blue, you mind rounding everyone up?"_

_"I'M ON IT!!!"_ He then rushes out of the room.

 _ **"CAN WE EVEN TRUST THESE PEOPLE? WHAT IF THEY ARE MONSTER HATERS?"**_ Black growls.

_"they are monsters, though they are surface monsters. two are werewolves and the last monster is unknown."_

**"UNKNOWN?"** Edge quirks a brow bone.

_"they did not mention the type of monster their friend was."_

"what's this about a new home?" Sans walks in with Papyrus and the rest of the gang.

_"these surface monsters are offering rent in their home. i overheard them talking about it while blue and i were at muffet's. apparently, it's a huge house with a lot of rooms with a forest/pond view and close to ebott city."_

"WOWIE! A HUGE HOUSE WITH A VIEW!!! AND WITH A HUGE HOUSE LIKE THAT, THEY PROBABLY HAVE A HUGE KITCHEN!" Papyrus says with excitement.

"hey, hey, slow down bro, we don't even know these people and we haven't seen the house. we can just go running into this."

**"i'll hav'ta agree with vanilla 'ere."**

_**"I WILL ACCEPT NOTHING BUT THE BEST."** _

**"I AGREE WITH BLACK. THIS HOUSE BETTER MEET MY STANDARDS."**

_"i've got their contacts so we could discuss it with them later on. schedule a date to see the house and meet them."_

"sounds like a plan. we should call them up tomorrow."

After the little meetings everyone seemed to go back to what they were doing, discussing about what the house would look like and such.

I couldn't help but think of the way Aiden and Galan were looking at my bro. They looked at him with such admiration. Galan almost looked protective of him.

I think we've found a good place to settle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Y/n POV

The house is already organised thanks to Galan but there is a lot of dust. I started out in the library where I knew would be the dustiest. Don't get me wrong I visit the library more than most of the rooms in the house but I'm not one to care so I just let the dust bunnies do their thing. Though, I don't think my future tenants would appreciate the beauty of a dust bunny.

Using air magick I dragged the air around everything in the library. Picking up the dust bunnies and carrying them into a bag to properly dispose of later. I did the same for every room. Should I change the beddings? Would they have their own beddings? Whatever I'll change them anyway. Using more air magick I pull the covers off each bed and put them aside to be washed. I did the same for the curtains.

After that I put spells on the brooms, mops, and vacuum, I sent them to clean the floors and rugs. Taking that time and decided to wash the beddings and the curtains.

I stopped in front of the art room as I was about to pass it. I still have a few paintings from when I lived in the medieval era. The town that I lived in had so much pain and suffering. I'm glad I had made potions for those who needed it.

No, I won't be thinking of that right now. Aiden and Galan should be home around 6 pm today. I look at the time and see it's 12. They should be having lunch right about now...

 _I_ should be having lunch right now.

I leave the beddings and curtains to wash and walk towards the kitchen. Opening the fridge to see that Galan had made me a sandwich.

I smile at his thoughtfulness. I then grab the sandwich a few grapes and made my favourite tea. The chair next to the glass patio door is the place I normally like to go to eat my lunch. It had the perfect view of my garden and the forest. Sometimes I see deer passing through the trees.

This forest is brimming with magick energies. It's mostly because this forest is a home to many Mystic creatures such as the Fae. I've had my fair share of encounters with the Mystics, mostly pleasant. My only bad encounter with the Fae is when a little Brownie visited my room and was upset at how messy it was. The Brownie gave me nonstop pinches until I cleaned my room.

I smile at the memory. When I finish my lunch I get back to cleaning.

(Time skip)

After setting up the beds I feel my magick tingle at the front door. Aiden and Galan must be home.

I walk downstairs to see them beaming at me.

"Hey, how was work?" I ask.

"Galan and I found you some tenants!" His voice booms.

"Already? How'd that happen?" Damn, they work FAST.

"A skeleton monster named Stretch overheard Aiden and I talking and asked if he and his family could take up rent. We exchanged numbers so we should be expecting a call or a text sometime soon." Galan explained.

"Galan also found this lovely little café near our work. I think you'd love it. The monster who runs it is a cute spider monster. It's also where we met Stretch and his brother Blue." Aiden says excitedly.

"His brother was a delight as well. Such an energetic one he is." Galan states.

I spent the rest of the evening with them. Talking about what rules should be set in the household and such. They seem to have had a nice day today...

One day they are gonna want to leave and have their own house. Also, with monsters educating people on SOULs and how to reproduce with SOULs. I'm sure Aiden and Galan would want to start a family of their own too. Not sad about that though, I'll spoil their kids rotten. I'm going to miss them when the time comes.

I shouldn't be thinking like that. They deserve happiness too.

I'll put away my loneliness for them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(The next day)

This morning started off fairly normal. I got up, went to the kitchen and saw Galan in his pjs sitting at the kitchen table and Aiden making coffee for three of us.

"Morning, Starlight. How'd you wake up this morning?" Galan yawns.

An amused smirk appears on my face, "By opening my eyes."

"Haha, you know what I meant." He laughs looking more awake.

As I take a seat, Galans phone goes off.

"Ah! It's Stretch." Galan states as Aiden sets down our coffee.

Gal then picks up the call and answers, "Hello? Galan speaking... Yes, of course you can pass the phone... Hello, Sans, my name is Galan Direman, one of the monsters Stretch met yesterday. You and your family is interested in renting correct?... One moment, let me ask them..." he puts a hand over the microphone. "They are asking to take a look at the house tomorrow, is that alright?"

Aiden modded while I shrugged. "I just cleaned the house so it should be okay."

He took his hand from the microphone and resumes his conversation, "They are okay for tomorrow... Yeah! No problem! Of course... Is 10:30 AM a good time for all of you? Alright! I look forward to seeing you tomorrow then, goodbye." He then ends the call.

"Well!" He says. "Looks like we're having guests tomorrow. We should prepare lunch for them. They'll be coming around 10:30 am."

"We can do some shopping today. What do you think they would like to eat?" Aiden says.

"Pretty sure what ever we give would just... go right through them." I bit my lower lip tying to hold in my laugh.

Galan bursts out laughing while Aiden rolls his eyes.

"Very funny Y/n. Now finish your coffee and go get dressed, we've got shopping to do."

"Okay MOOOOM-"

"Hey! That's MISTER Mom to you, Moonchild!" Aiden laughs. I know I'm older than them but... having to banter like this has always been relaxing. It fills me with... nostalgia.

After getting dressed we headed to the Ebott Market. I'm sure they are gonna be in charge of getting the ingredients for the main dishes. I decide to look for ingredients for the deserts because stars knows that they are gonna put me in charge of the sweets.

I gather ingredients to make macarons. Picking out different flavours and food colouring to match. I'll make about eight flavours since there are eight guests.

Chocolate , strawberry, honey, blueberry, Oreo, coffee, salted caramel, and blackberry. Gonna make extra of chocolate and coffee because those are Galans and Aidens favourite flavours.... I'll make an extra of (favourite flavour) as well...

I decided to look around the market after gathering the flavours. It wasn't my first time here but they always have something new whenever I visit.

As I looked around I spotted something I didn't think still existed.

An Echo flower.

These flowers had amazing healing abilities. This would be perfect around the pond in the forest. The pond is located inside a cave so it's always shaded. There is a huge opening in the ceiling of the cave so the flowers could get a good amount of moonlight.

I've only ever seen these flowers in dark places and near lots of water. They died out on the on the surface a long time ago.People thought that the flower was from hell because of its "eerie glow and that it was unnatural for a flower to speak." Then again what would humans know about the healing power of this flower. Only witches and wizards knew of its value I guess.

Ah! There are packets of echo flower seeds too! I'm definitely getting 30 of those.

After grabbing what I needed, I walk back to my wolf friends to see them smiling and giggling at each other. They looked so perfect together. I could actually hear their souls singing in joyful harmony.

At that moment, I couldn't help but wonder if that was what it was like to have a mate. To have someone made to be only for you. After being here for so long, and not finding anyone, I don't think I was meant to even HAVE a mate.

A longing smile makes its way onto my face. I'm not gonna lie, I was a little jealous of their happiness. Oh well, my love life will live vicariously through them. Thinking of them having children put me in a better mood. Aunty Y/n sounds wonderful... I'm SO going to spoil their children.

I walk up to them and put the stuff I got with theirs. After we paid for the groceries we headed home.

Tomorrow is gonna be interesting. I can feel it.


	2. A Clutter of Skeletons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n meets the skeletons and we learn more about the concept of witches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini guide:
> 
> sans (normal)  
> PAPYRUS (normal)  
> stretch (italic)  
> BLUE (italic)  
> red (bold)  
> EDGE (bold)  
> slim (italic + bold)  
> BLACK (italic + bold)

Y/n POV

It was far too early to be awake. I was helping Aiden and Galan in the kitchen. Using magick to help chop ingredients, while stirring the pot of pasta and washing pans that have been used.

When we were done we set the table and placed down the food. I put a spell on them to keep them hot (or cold depending on the dish). And sent them to Purgatorio. They would be invisible to everyone but me and well, maybe ghosts and other witches/wizards though I haven't seen another witch other than myself in a long time. I could only hope that they were all still in hiding and not dead.

Dimensions were interesting. Currently, there are five dimensions other than the land of the living. Alfheim Realm of the Fae, Paradiso land of the Divine, Inferno land of the Infernals or land of the Fallen, Purgatorio land of the Lost, and the Void. I don't know much about the Void other than that it's dark, darker, yet darker. It's so dark that you wouldn't know if your eyes were open or closed. Sometimes you wouldn't know if you were breathing or if your heart was beating. It's a thick, suffocating kind of darkness. Whenever I visited the Void, I would always feel watched.

I turn to the clock in the kitchen and it says that it's 10:29 am. The visitors must be here, I can feel their magic energies pulse softly against the spell I placed on the house.

When the doorbell rang, I sent myself to Purgatorio. I couldn't help it. I wanted to take a good look at them without coming off as rude.

"I'll be at the door!" Aiden says jogging from the kitchen and to the door. Galan and I follow behind.

When Aiden opened the door, we were greeted with eight huge skeletons. For someone who is 5'2", these skeletons where massive.

"Hello! Welcome to our home!" Aiden greets.

 _"WOWZERS THIS PLACE IS HUGE!!!"_ I look over to a skeleton wearing a grey, quarter-sleeved shirt, black jeans, and a sky blue bandana with matching blue boots. He was bouncing a little. Sweet star shine, he was adorable! His eye lights were in the shape of STARS. Can the other skeletons make shapes with their eye lights?

"Hey Blue! It's nice to see you again!" Aiden smiled. "Why don't you all come inside and introduce yourselves."

As they walked inside, they started their introductions.

"heya, the names sans, sans the skeleton and this is my super cool bro papyrus." The skeleton in the blue hoodie says as he points to his brother. The taller skeleton was wearing a white sweater and instead of a bandana, he was wearing a red scarf with red boots.

"HELLO! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! IT IS WONDERFUL TO MEET YOU!" He then proceeded to strike a pose. His scarf seemed to have flowed as well. I'm sure the air was still. Perhaps he used magic to make it flow like that? His energy matched the starry eyed skeleton.

The skeleton with the orange hoodie spoke up next. _"hello again, I'm stretch and this is my super rad bro blue."_

 _"GLAD TO SEE YOU TWO AGAIN!"_ Ah, so his name is Blue. The name was strange, but for some reason, it suits him.

 **"I AM THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE! AND THIS IS MY LAZY BONES OF A BROTHER, RED."** This skeleton had a harsh raspy voice. He was all pointy and was wearing a black sweater with black jeans and a weathered blood red scarf. He had a crack on his left eye socket.

His brother wore a beat up black/red hoodie with faded mustard yellow fluff on the hood and black basketball shorts. Like his brother, he had a crack in his left eye socket. The crack goes down his face and stops at a gold tooth.

 **"hey."** He said in a bored tone.

 ** _"I AM THE MALICIOUS BLACK AND THIS MUTT IS MY BROTHER, SLIM."_** This skeleton reminded me of an EDGEy version of Blue (crack in the skull and all). His brother didn't say anything but nodded and looked around the house. He also has similar scars and fashion sense to Red, with a matching gold tooth.

Why were their names so odd? Aside from "Sans" and "Papayrus," the other names like "Stretch", "Edge," "Slim," "Blue," "Red," and "Black" seemed a little on the nose. Where those their actual names or are they nicknames?

"Well it's very nice to meet all of you, I am Aiden Wolfborne, this is my mate Galan Direman," He says pointing to Galan, "and this is-..." he looks around "where is- ??? Y/n! Where are you?"

Heck! I was still hiding in Purgatorio. After switching dimensions, I walked out from behind Galan.

"Haha, I'm over here Aiden. I was um, right behind Galan." I say with a nervous laugh. Wow, could I be ANYmore socially awkward?

The second I spoke, all of the skeleton whipped the heads towards me and stared in surprise. Geez, I'm surprised they didn't get whiplash (or snapped they necks) with how fast they turned their heads... skulls? They all seemed to be... blushing? Can skeletons blush? Heh, quite the rainbow we got here.

"And this" Aiden points to me, "is Y/n. She owns the house."

_(In all the skeletons heads)_

**_ Mate _ **

**"heya doll, did it hurt when ya fell from heaven?"** I jumped a little, wasn't expecting Red to pop up in front of me. He had a pervy grin and was sweating a little.

 **"RED YOU IMBECILE! STOP YOUR DISGUSTING ADVANCES THIS INSTANT!"** Edge scolds.

"Nah, but I did get a few scrapes clawing my way out of hell." I retort with an awkward smirk. I stepped back so he wasn't so close but I bumped into another skeleton.

 ** _"hell, huh? makes sense considerin' how hot ya are. Yer quite the stunnin' little devil."_** Slim purrs from behind me. Okaaay, their energies are really aggressive. How'd they get near me so quickly? I was sure they were across the room.

Aiden and Galan was looking at the whole situation with amusement chatting between themselves. Yeah, yeah, laugh it up! Geez, I mean, I'm glad they trust me to handle a situation like this, but it wouldn't hurt to help a little...

Unless...

_T h e y_ _k n o w_ _s o m e t h i n g_ _t h a t_ _I_ _d o n ' t ._

They are far too amused for this to be normal.

 _"SLIM! RED! YOU ARE MAKING HER UNCOMFORTABLE!"_ Blue says while stomping his boot. Bless... He's adorable.

 ** _"MUTT YOU BETTER LEAVE HER ALONE OR I'll-"_** Black was cut off by Galans phone ringing. Saved by the bell.

"Sorry about that... Hello? Galan Speaking... What? Why?... Alright, One moment." Galan then looked to Aiden. "Love, there's something going on with the company. We gotta talk... outside."

Aiden nods, "Moonchild, could you give them the tour? This call is important."

"Yeah, no problem." I've been left to the wolves. 

"Thanks, Moonchild." Aiden turns to our guests. "Sorry, we have to take this, we won't take long though." He says as he joins Galan outside on the porch. Yeah, sure, 'won't take long' he says. If the call relates to the business, it's most likely gonna last the whole tour.

When they are outside I sidestep Red and Slim from their reaching hands. And turn to face the rest of the skeletons.

"I guess I'll start the tour. The first floor has the kitchen, dining room, living room, game room, library and some spare bedrooms. The second floor has the art room, music room, and bedrooms. There is also a basement and an attic. Each bedroom will have your own bathroom and such."

"NYEHEHE HELLO MISS Y/N! IS IT OKAY IF WE START WITH THE KITCHEN?" Papyrus has this twinkle in his sockets. Obviously, very excited about the kitchen.

 _"YES! CAN WE?"_ Blue says with just as much excitement.

"Sure, follow me this way." I say walking towards the kitchen.

The moment we entered the kitchen I swear Blue, Papyrus, Edge, and Black's eyes turned to stars. I guess that answered my earlier question.

Blue and Papyrus bounded onto the kitchen and started looking at everything. Edge and Black walked in a lot calmer than the first two but I could see their contained excitement.

"OH MY STARS, SANS! LOOK AT HOW BIG THEIR KITCHEN IS! THEY EVEN HAVE AN ISLAND IN THE MIDDLE!!!" Papyrus seems to be loving the kitchen.

"heh, it's almost as great as you bro." Sans stood by the door frame along with Stretch, Red, and Slim.

 _"MWEHEHE! THIS IS DEFINITELY A KITCHEN FIT FOR A MASTER CHEF!"_ Blue exclaims.

 _"perfect for you bro."_ Said Stretch.

 ** _"I GUESS THIS KITCHEN WILL DO."_** Black says with a smirk.

 **"YES, THIS KITCHEN SHOULD SUFFICE."** Edge says.

While the four skeletons explore the kitchen, I stood closer to the door. Basking in their positive energies. They didn't seem so bad.

"hey y/n, could I talk to you for a moment?" Sans said waving for me to follow him to the hallway closer to the dining room. He seemed pretty chill and had an easygoing smile. He walked with a bit of a slight slouch.

"Sure." I walked over to him and the other more relaxed skeletons. "What's up? Other than the ceiling."

"heh. nice place you got here. you must have worked pretty hard to get it."

"Yeah, I spent a lot of my savings from when I sold my potions. When you've lived for as long as I have, your savings tend to just build up and do nothing. I spent it on this house. It's nice, not too far from the city but has a lot of space and privacy."

 **"potions? what are ya a mage?"** Red growls.

"Actually, I'm a witch-" I didn't even get to finish my sentence when I had sharp bones of various colors pointed dangerously at my throat. 

"Hey, wait, what are yo-" Hunters?!

 **"she's a mage! she can use magic!"** Red whisper yells.

"Actually-" I can feel my anxiety taking hold of me.

 ** _"an' she said she's lived fer a long time! she could have been one of the mages that locked us down in the underground!"_** Slim snarled.

"If you can just listen-" I can't breathe!

 ** _"you better not hurt my brother"_** they all snarled in unison. 

I then feel something from deep within me gently hold my SOUL.

_Shh... Calm yourself, Y/n, and breathe. They aren't hunters... They are NOT hunters._

I heaved a stressed sigh, "Okaaay, allow me educate you on the difference between a mage and a witch. A mage draws power from their own SOUL and of course their magic depends on their SOUL trait.

A witch however draws power from the magickal elements and their surroundings. Air, fire, water, earth, sky, spirit, and more. Our SOULs simply channel the surrounding magick. Most witches and wizards are gentle people. We are actually known to heal. Another big difference is that mages are human and live human lifespans while Witches/Wizards are not human and live slightly longer lifespans than humans."

 _"why didn't your people try to save us from the underground?"_ Stretch says with malice.

"A little before the war, witches and wizards were being hunted and killed because the humans believed our craft was against their religion. We were told that our craft was born from the devil. So we hid for the sake of surviving. Then a hundred or so years after that, Monsters and humans went to war."

"You still could have helped-" Sans growled.

"I've seen my Coven sisters burned at the stake for being a witch. They DIED at the hands of the people they have HEALED. There were hunters still trying to kill us. At the time I was NOT risking my loved ones." They were hunted off anyway and I couldn't do a thing about it. For a moment I saw flashes of my Coven sisters burning and screaming for help.

Slim was the first put away his attack. I didn't even realize I was crying until he wiped away a tear. I shuddered a little at his touch.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have been so... harsh." I say not liking the walk down memory lane.

 ** _"nah darlin', 's our fault. sorry fer being so aggressive."_** Slim states.

 **"yeah doll, sorry ya had to go through that."** Red adds with a guilty smile.

 _"same honey, sorry."_ stretch awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"sorry, kid." He said while patting my shoulder.

"Thanks, it's all good..." Stars, the tension is thick! "Wait, did you call me kid? That's pretty HUMOROUS. TIBIA honest, I'm older than everyone in the house combined."

"..."

_"..."_

**"..."**

**_"..."_ **

Oh stars, I've made it worse. Might as well roll with it. "What? Didn't find that joke to be RIB-tickling?" Que awkward laugh.

They burst out laughing. Oh, thank the STARS, I broke the tension.

 **"i think we're goin' ta get along just fine, kitten."** Red says as he's wiping a tear.

**_"Jus how old ARE ya, darlin'?"_ **

"I'm not going to say my exact age but I was born in the Medieval period."

 **"you're over 700 years old?!"** Red exclaims.

"At least that's around how old my physical body is, I'm sure my SOUL is far more ancient." I say with a laugh. I've always felt as if my SOUL was really old. Perhaps it belonged to an older witch that lived long ago.

"MISS Y/N! YOU HAVE AN HERBAL GARDEN?!?!" Papyrus exclaims from the kitchen.

"Guess that's my que boys-" just as I was about to leave for the kitchen, Sans grabbed my wrist. I felt an oddly pleasant shiver crawl up my spine.

He seemed to have flinched a bit too.

"wait y/n. i'm serious about before. don't hurt our brothers. or you'll be in for a   
**b a d t i m e**." His eyes went dark again. Oh, now I see it, I don't know why I didn't before. Protective older brothers.

I smiled, "I have no intention to harm anyone here Sans. I won't hurt you or brother." I turn towards the others. "Same goes for all of you. I'm glad you all are so protective of your family." Sans then let's go of my wrist.

I start to walk into the direction of the kitchen, but I stop. "Say, now that you've given your warning, allow me to give mine." I made the air around the four skeletons heavy like a steel blanket. They all gave out a quiet gasp. "You better not hurt Aiden or Galan. They are the only family I have left." I look to each of them, I know my eyes had gone dark and was blaring magick.

Once they all nodded, I instantly lifted my magick and smiled. "Good, glad we all see eye to eye or er- eye to eye socket."

We then walk towards the kitchen.

 _"MISS Y/N! MAY WE GO INTO YOUR GARDEN? PLEASE?"_ Blue says.

"Of course! Just be mindful of the flowers." I walk to the patio windows as open them up.

They sped-walked out into the backyard garden.

"OH MY STARS YOU HAVE SO MANY VARIETIES OF ITALIAN HERBS!" Papyrus exclaimed.

"I use lot of these herbs for making healing potions."

 **"YOU'RE A MAGE?"** Edge and Black gives me a suspicious look, then looked behind me and at their brothers.

"I'm a witch. They can explain it later. I don't feel like explaining a second time" I sigh pointing to the chill bros.

"Anyway how about we continue the tour. I'm sure the kitchen is very interesting but there is a lot of ground to cover."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Time skip to after the tour)

"Y/n! We just finished the call. Sorry you did that on your own, Starlight." Galan sighs. Must have been a pretty rough phone call if Galan is looking tired.

"It's okay Galan, I've just finished the tour." I say with a smile. The tour took about 2 hours, I tried to make it as short as possible but Papyrus and Blue wanted to know more about my shed. Its right next to my herbal garden outside the house. I use this shed for whenever I did my witchy things like potions ans spells. I didn't get into too many details since I didn't want to take away time from showing the inside of the house. 

Aiden perks up, "How about we all have some lunch?"

 **"WHAT? HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE? NO ONE WAS COOKING AND ALL THE POTS ANS PANS ARE PUT AWAY! THERE WAS NOT A TRACE OF ANYONE COOKING."** Edge crosses his arms.

 ** _"THERE DID NOT SEEM TO BE ANY FINISHED DISHES IN THE FRIDGE EITHER."_** Black states with a quirked brow bone.

"Oh! Come along to the dining room and I'll show you." I say with a smile.

We all walk into an empty dining room.

 ** _"WELL I DO NOT SEE ANYTHING HERE."_** Black states.

"Well, of course, that's because they're in Purgatorio." I summoned my magick circle and lowered it onto the dining table revealing the hot (or cold) food that's been waiting for our guests.

"Good job Y/n that spell you put on the food kept them fresh." Galan said.

They all seemed to be at awe at my power.

"YOU ARE SO COOL MISS Y/N! NOT AS COOL AS ME BUT YOU ARE QUITE CLOSE! GASP! LOOK SANS THEY HAVE SPAGHETTI!" He said the word "gasp" instead of actually gasping?

 _"AND TACOS!_ " Blue was bouncing in his excitement.

 **"HMPH NOT BAD FOR A HUMAN."** Edge says.

I quirk a brow, "Sorry, I'm not human. I may look like one but I can assure you that I am not human."

 _"then what are you if I may ask?"_ Stretch asks.

"Hmmm... I'm not sure what I am specifically, but I wasn't born human. All witches and wizards we once human. In order to become a witch, a human must go through a sacred process of giving up their humanity. Witches and wizards do live a little longer than most humans but age will eventually catch up to them. The witch that took me in, raised me to be a witch but knew that I wasn't human. She said she found me under the light of a blue moon. So far I have outlived all of the witches and wizards from that time and many more after." I smile at him. "We can talk about my origin later. How about you all take a seat and help yourselves to some food?."

We all settled into our seats and started eating.

"So how do you all like the house?" Aiden asks.

 _"IT'S WONDERFUL MR. WOLFBORNE!"_ Blue says.

 **"IT IS ADEQUATE."** Edge grunts obviously trying to hide the fact that he DOES like the house.

"Haha, just call me Aiden, sweetness. I'm glad you guys like the house."

Galan speaks up this time. "Have we sold you guys on renting yet?"

"actually, yes, the place has reached above and beyond our expectations. how much would the rent be?"

"3,500 dollars per room. Including water, power as well as the usage of the kitchen." Galan states.

Sans and some others choked on their drinks.

"what? for a house like this? it's so cheap! we've checked out places not even half as great as this and for an insanely high price!" Sans exclaims.

"Yeah, Y/n here is already financially stable so she doesn't need to make a lot of money. Plus, in a house this big, she gets really lonely- Ow! What?!" Aiden gasps as I pinched him.

"Well, don't tell them that!" I could feel my face heating up. 

Galan chuckles at our little banter. "Well, are you gonna rent?"

They all looked at each other and came to a silent agreement.

"yes we would like to rent here." Sans says.

"Great! Whenever you decide to move, call us up, the house is ready for your arrival anytime." Galan smiles.

From there we finished our lunch and were sending them off.

"NYEHEHE! THANK YOU FUTURE ROOM MATES!!! I'LL SEE YOU SOON!" Papyrus yells.

"heh thanks" Sans give you a small two finger salute.

 _"YES THANK YOU Y/N! AND YOU TOO AIDEN AND GALAN! WE'LL SEE YOU SOON! MWEHEHE!"_ Blue shouts while vigorously waving his arms.

Both Edge and Black gives you a curt nod.

 ** _"heya darlin', guess we'll be seein' more of each other."_** Slim purrs. This again?

 **"yeah, kitten, how about ya give us a goodbye kiss?"** Red gruffs. Both inching closer.

I've literally just met this skeleton and he's asking for a kiss?! I can feel their magic buzzing around me. Why were their energies so strong? I can feel my SOUL wavering a bit.

"Yeah no, haha nice try boys." I sidestep both of them and dodged their hands. "Have a safe trip."

 _"heh, later darlin."_ What's with the pet names?

 **"see ya, kitten."** Both skeletons turn to join their brothers in their cars.

Aiden, Galan, and I wave goodbye to all of them as they disappear down the road. 

Normally, I would feel really anxious around people I don't know. Ever since the Salem Witch Trials and the Human-Monster war, my trust is people has never been the same. To avoid being discovered and captured by the hunters, I chose to live the life of solitude with the exception of Aiden and Galan. I am used to seeing people come and go but...

Somehow, seeing the skeletons go made feel hollow (more so than usual). However, knowing that they will be returning to live in the house fills me with CONTENTMENT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pictures of the house is on my Wattpad if yall are interested in seein it :)
> 
> Author's Note: Minor change to Y/n's age, also chapter 3 will be up very soon. I was going to post yesterday but Wattpad didn't save a HUGE portion of the chapter and now I have to rewrite it (gonna write all my chapters on a document from now on). Thanks for sticking around to read my works even though I take forever to post!


End file.
